Scent
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: It really could be claimed that it was her own fault. Nobody had allowed her to smell so decadent after a shower. Certainly, he could not be blamed for acting on a feeling so demanding. That's right… It was her own fault this time.


Here it is, my first attempt at Ulquihime! Also my triumphant return to fan fiction after a 1+ year hiatus!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Orihime stepped out of the hot shower and wrapped a towel around her dripping body, walking up to the bathroom mirror. She wiped some of the condensation off the glass, just enough so that the young woman could inspect her flawless face. Flawless, despite the fact that she had just come out of the shower and no longer wore make-up. Orihime breathed deeply, taking in the distinct smell of her rose scented body wash and shampoo, knowing what it would do to Ulquiorra.

Quickly, the young woman dressed in her favorite pajamas: and old white button-down that she commandeered from Ulquiorra and a pair of comfortable booty shorts. She hung the towel on its rightful peg, lest she get into _that_ argument with her boyfriend again, and finally exited the steaming bathroom.

Ulquiorra was lounging on the couch, paying distracted attention to whatever action flick was currently playing on the television. Absentmindedly he lifted his left arm, placing it around the ginger haired woman as she dove onto the sofa and cuddled into his side.

"What are we watching?" Orihime asked, sighing as be adjusted herself to a comfortable position against her boyfriend's lanky body.

"Guardians of the Galaxy, I believe," Ulquiorra responded, bored with the film. He took a deep breath, ready to push it out in a long sigh, but stopped just before he could do so. He noticed a peculiar scent wafted in the air around him. Experimentally he sniffed a few times and soon found that the scent was coming from his side. His girlfriend was the source. She had used the forbidden soap, Ulquiorra smiled to himself.

Oh, but she smelled _heavenly,_ he thought to himself. The rose scent of her shampoo and body wash wafted from her warm body, almost as if they were softly caressing the young man's senses as if it were an old lover. Slowly, so as not to disturb Orihime, who was now completely engrossed in the movie, Ulquiorra turned his head and buried his nose in the woman's damp, fragrant hair.

The feeling was decadent; the scent of fresh cut roses bombarding his senses as he inhaled deeply. Ever so slowly, Ulquiorra's other hand raised from the sofa and found its way to Orihime's exposed throat. He caressed the girl's skin so softly he barely touched it. The scent became stronger. Yes, he thought, she had used the very same soap that he had forbidden her from using. The one with touch-activated scent pearls that released this decadent scent upon his unsuspecting senses. She knew what that soap did to him, he thought. It was really her own fault for what was about to transpire between them.

By this time, Orihime had very much realized that her boyfriend was no longer paying attention to the movie on the big screen. She held back a breath of surprise when his hand found its way to her throat. Goosebumps rose where his fingers so softly brushed her skin.

Feeling slightly wicked — it was her plan when she used this soap after all — Orihime decided to tease her poor boyfriend even further. Oh, she knew exactly what this smell would do to her partner. But she decided that it was time for things to move slightly faster. So she straightened from Ulquiorra's side and made a show of stretching her back. Her arms reached as high as they could above her head and she shoved her well-endowed chest out as far as it would go.

According to her less-than-innocent plan, Ulquiorra's height advantage over her would give him a very clear view of her bosom. So spectacularly framed by the open buttons of the shirt which barely contained the bulging mounds of flesh. Orihime heard the man's sharp intake of breath and smiled knowingly to herself. Her plan had succeeded.

" _Vixen_ ," Ulquiorra breathed into her ear. His roaming hand ventured lower in search of her breasts. It only took a moment before he found his prize. His hand closed over her breast, molding it to the shape of his hand above. The only thing separating their skin was the shirt she wore.

Smiling mischievously, Orihime twisted in her position on the couch, turning to face him head on. Ulquiorra growled at her sudden movement. She let her own hands wander against his chest, tracing every curve of muscle with her fingertips. When the feel of him through his shirt no longer satisfied her, Orihime slipped her warm hands underneath his shirt and continued their wandering.

Ulquiorra moved his mouth to the woman's throat, pushing the collar of her shirt aside with his nose. His nose ghosted down the column of her neck, his mouth landing on the spot where her shoulder met her neck. He rained small kisses down upon her exposed shoulder and throat, his hand working against her breast. He massaged her breast until he could feel her nipple perk against his palm.

Bolded by the woman's reaction to his hand, Ulquiorra removed his hand from her breast and slowly unfastened the buttons holding the shirt together. The shirt soon fell open, baring her breasts to the warm air in the apartment. Ulquiorra maneuvered both of his hands to Orihime's breasts, molding the soft flesh to his palms and massaging them gently. The tips of her breasts perked out against the center of his palms.

Orihime could feel the growing dampness between her thighs. She was decidedly annoyed that she was the only one half naked at this point and decided that Ulquiorra's shirt had to go. And it had to go _now._ Rather than force him to stop his magical ministrations on her breasts, Orihime gripped the shirt's collar and with all the strength she had, ripped it down the front so Ulquiorra's pale abdomen was exposed to her.

"Eager, aren't we, woman?" Ulquiorra murmured against her ear, causing Orihime to shiver slightly.

"Shut up," she grunted, framing Ulquiorra's face in her small hands. She looked into his deep green eyes for a moment, drinking in their splendor, before lifting her face and placing her lips against his. Orihime groaned softly at the taste of her lover's lips. He tasted of spearmint toothpaste and something that was exclusive to Ulquiorra. She pressed insistently against his mouth, her tongue running the length of his bottom lip.

Ulquiorra held back a smile, amused by the woman's eagerness to be ravished. And ravish her he was. He wanted nothing more than to pin her to the sofa and pound into her relentlessly, but there was an order to these types of things. And Ulquiorra was, if anything, one to follow the proper order of things.

Ulquiorra gently pushed Orihime down until the woman's back was against the sofa cushion, keeping their lips locked together. Removing his hands from her breasts, Ulquiorra allowed them to wander downward, tracing each nook and cranny of Orihime's body. He did not fail to notice the goosebumps raised in his wake.

Orihime writhed beneath his weight, wanting him to touch that certain part of her. His teasing hands slid to the waistband of her shorts and tucked beneath the stretchable fabric. But they went no further, much to Orihime's dismay. She made a disgruntled sounds, tearing her lips from his and placing them beside his ear.

"You know what I want, Ulquiorra…" She breathed, trying to convey her desires.

"Do I? You have not told me as of late, woman," Ulquiorra responded, smiling slightly. His mouth went back to her throat as his hands trailed just beneath the band of her shorts. He could feel himself straining against his pants, demanding to be released and utilized. But Ulquiorra waited.

Orihime grumbled and lightly nipped at his ear with her teeth, causing Ulquiorra to suck in a surprised breath.

"The little vixen has teeth," he mumbled into her throat. Ever so slowly, Ulquiorra tugged on her shorts, pulling them down slow enough to torture the poor woman. Inch by inch, Orihime's creamy skin was exposed to the warm air, causing the woman to tremble slightly.

Ulquiorra pulled the shorts down the length of her legs and finally off entirely, dropping them carelessly onto the carpet below. His eyes took in the glorious sight of a naked Orihime, save for the open shirt she was still wearing. He decided to leave the shirt on; he found that he rather liked her in it this way.

Orihime's insides fluttered at the look in his beautiful eyes. She was the only one who could bring forth such emotion in the otherwise apathetic man's gaze. His hands ghosted along her skin, purposely ignoring the triangle of ginger curls that guarder her most secret place.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime whined, clenching her fists in his shirt. "Touch me."

"But I am touching you, woman." Ulquiorra continued his treck across her body, stopping to pay extra attention to her breasts.

Ulquiorra decided to tease her further and wedged his leg between hers, bringing his knee close to the place she so wanted him to touch. He pulled back his lips and let his canine drag ever so softly against the soft skin of her throat.

Orihime strained to rub her core against the fabric of his pants, craving some sort of friction there. But Ulquiorra abruptly pulled his leg back and out of her reach. Orihime let out a frustrated whine. Why wasn't he giving her what he wanted? she thought miserably.

Finally, Ulquiorra decided that he had teased the poor woman enough. He was going to give her what she wanted at last. He let his hand leave her breast, leaving the other to remain, and trailed down her soft body to the apex of ginger curls where she so wanted his attentions. Slowly he dipped one long finger into her core, reveling at just how wet she was.

Orihime moaned softly when she felt his finger enter her; she loved the way he used his fingers on her. Her hips jerked slightly as he slipped another finger into her warmth and separated the two, stretching her deliciously. His thumb found the small nub of flesh hidden by the ginger curls and teased her clitoris. Orihime could not longer stop the soft moans coming forth from her body.

Ulquiorra lifted his head and watched his lover's face as his fingers danced inside of her. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her mouth open just slightly as moans escaped. There was a look of total bliss sweeping across her beautiful features. Oh, but he could give her more than that look told. Removing his other hand from her breast, Ulquiorra reached down and joined his hands together at her core. He withdrew his fingers and used his thumbs to stretch her opening even further. His mouth released the delicate skin of her throat and traveled down her body, leaving small kisses as he went.

Finally his mouth reached its goal, his tongue lashing out against her clit deliciously. Orihime could not stop the surprised intake of breath that released itself on another long moan of pleasure. The coil inside her body wound tighter and tighter, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Ulquiorra noted the pick up in her breathing, her hips jerked slightly this way and that. He knew she was close, but he would not let her reach the desired state. Stopping just as the convulsions were about to begin, Ulquiorra swiftly undid his pants and finally freed his strained shaft. He rubbed his length against her vagina, moistening it in her own fluids. Oh, how he longed to plunge himself into her. And he would do just that.

Using his hand to line himself up at her entrance, Ulquiorra pushed forward, plunging himself to the hilt in her wet warmth. He groaned as his felt her walls accommodate his size, the convulsions just beginning to clamp around his dick. It was all he could do not to spill his seed right then and there. He moved his hips back, bringing his length out to the tip before plunging himself right back in, savoring the way her walls accepted his length fully and without reserve.

Ulquiorra knew he was as close to the edge as she was. Her breaths came even faster, her hips unable to stop moving. He squeezed his eyes shut reluctantly; he liked to look at Orihime when her release was upon her. But he did not want to disgrace himself by coming before she did. The sofa creaked with the force of their actions.

In and out, he stroked that one spot inside of her that drove her wild. And he knew he was hitting it by the way her arms wrapped themselves around his torso, her nails undoubtably leaving marks in his pale skin. Until finally the coil inside Orihime snapped. She buried her teeth in his shoulder to keep her scream from disturbing the other tenants. Ulquiorra let out a guttural groan, feeling her insides clamp down on him as the convulsions wracked her body. With one last stroke into her, Ulquiorra abruptly buried himself to the hilt and went utterly still. His own convulsions reverberated through his body, his seed spilling into her.

Fifteen minutes later, Ulquiorra finally stirred atop Orihime. He lifted himself up onto his arms and looked down at the satisfied woman beneath him. He knew that he would have scratches on his back and a nice bruise where she bit him, but he didn't care. He knew they were marks of glory that he had thoroughly satisfied his woman.

Orihime opened her eyes and gazed at the man above her in wonder. Each time they made love, it was better and better. How did he do it, she wondered fleetingly. It didn't matter. Her plan of using the soap to seduce Ulquiorra had worked.


End file.
